


Seven Years, And Longer

by M-oshi (M_oshi), M_oshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_oshi/pseuds/M-oshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_oshi/pseuds/M_oshi
Summary: Some people are meant to be in our lives. All it takes is a look, and you know. Some friends are meant to last seven years and longer. And perhaps become a little bit more.When Phichit Chulanont sees a lonely boy standing on the train platform, he knows. They’re meant to be friends.





	1. {1}

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I realize as a major Potterhead that Seung-Gil, Phichit, And Yuuri would probably go to Mahoutokoro in Japan rather than Hogwarts, and Viktor would probably go to Durmstrang but considering very little is known about Mahoutokoro and also considering that I want them all together, I'm sending the boys (plus Sara) to Hogwarts!

Phichit could hardly contain his excitement as he stared at the train.

“Be good, okay? Make sure to write- We’ll see you on your Holiday...” 

Phichit hugged his parents tightly, eyes wandering over their shoulders, where he spotted something.

A boy who looked to be about his age standing on the platform alone, biting his lip nervously as he stared at the train, clutching his suitcase. 

And Phichit felt something. 

Like a small shock.

This boy would be his friend. He could already tell.

~~~~~

He peered into every compartment, hoping to see a familiar face, moving further into the train as he found every compartment full. 

Till he came to the very furthest compartment, and found just one person sitting inside.

The boy from the platform.

Phichit carefully pulled open the door, stepping inside.

“Excuse me... Do you mind if I sit with you?” 

The boy looked up, and for the first time Phichit got a good look at him.

“Um- yes- I mean, no, you can sit-“

Phichit grinned, plopping down across from the boy.

“I’m Phichit Chulanont!”

“I’m Seung-Gil Lee...”

“Nice to meet you! I’ll think we’ll be friends, don’t you?” 

The boy- who now had a name- looked up at Phichit, eyes widened slightly.

“You want to be my friend...?”

“Sure! Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Most people just don’t want to.”

“Well they aren’t nice people then. Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?” 

“I’m more nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous! I’ll be with you the whole way!” 

Phichit gave Seung-Gil his most beaming smile. 

And Seung-Gil offered a shy one in return.

~~~~~

Phichit felt the butterflies boiling up in his stomach, the feeling getting stronger with each name that was called. 

Seung-Gil still stood beside him, toying with his robes as more names were called.

“Phichit Chulanont.”

He had just processed hearing his name when Seung-Gil grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly for a moment.

“Good luck...” The words were so faint he barely heard them. 

He smiled brightly at Seung-Gil, moving to the front and carefully sitting down.

“Much like your parents... Kind, generous... Alright. Hufflepuff!” 

He beamed excitedly, moving quickly to the table of black and yellow, greeted with open arms and beaming smiles.

This felt right. 

~~~~~

“Seung-Gil Lee.”

Phichit watched his friend move through the increasingly thin crowd, hands shaking lightly as he sat on the stool.

“Lets see... Quite the mind you’ve got... Smart, resourceful, cunning... Yes... Yes, let’s go with... Slytherin!”

Phichit watched as his friend practically vanished to the other end of the hall, engulfed in an ocean of silver and green.

This felt too far away.

~~~~~

Phichit has found his first night at school to be enjoyable, and lots of fun!

The only problem was he had absolutely no idea where Seung-Gil was, or even if he’d see him again.

Those fears were cut short very quickly. 

Because the moment he walked into his first ever class, he spotted him.

Sat at the very front, with an empty seat beside him.

He crept up behind him, throwing his arms around his neck.

“Ah- Phichit! You scared me!” 

Phichit laughed, sitting beside his friend, snickering at his red cheeks. 

“How was your first night?” 

“It was alright... I met a couple new people.”

“Any new friends?”

“Yeah, you.” 

Phichit felt his cheeks redden slightly.

“I meant other than me dummy.”

“Oh. Then no.” 

“Did you try?”

Seung-Gil shook his head, getting his things out.

“Seung-Gil! You need more friends!”

“I’m okay with what I’ve got.”

Another shy smile, and Phichit felt his heart flutter.

~~~~~

“I thought you were going home for the holidays...” 

“I was going to, but my parents are going to be out of town for business. Why aren’t you going home?” 

Seung-Gil shrugged, toying with his wand.

“They just didn’t want me home.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I think they’d have me stay here year round if it was allowed honestly.”

Phichit furrowed his eyebrows, looking over at his friend.

“Why don’t they want you home? I noticed no one was with you when he got on the train the first day...”

“They just don’t like me very much.”

Seung-Gil’s voice sounded tight, and Phichit took that as his sign to back away from the subject.

“Who needs to go home anyways. You’ve got me. And hey- Maybe one year you can spend the holiday at my house.” 

Seung-Gil smiles lightly at him then.

“Maybe.”

~~~~~

The holiday was wonderful.

Hardly any students were still at Hogwarts, and there were no classes.

Which meant plenty of time for Seung-Gil. 

And since there was hardly anyone at school, there was no one to look at him funny when he sat with Seung-Gil, or waved him over to his own table.

Of course, there weren’t all good times. 

In fact, it was during this break that Phichit first encountered several nasty words. 

“Hey mudblood.” 

Seung-Gil ducked as an older boy- a boy from his own house- swatted at his head.

“Viktor said not to call me that.” 

“Viktor isn’t here, is he? Who’s this, you’re little boyfriend?” 

Seung-Gil flushed red, glancing at Phichit and then to the older boy.

“Phichit’s my friend.” 

“Whatever you say faggot.” 

Seung-Gil simply turned back to his book when the older boy sauntered off, but Phichit was left staring after him.

“Why’d he call you those things.”

“It’s not as bad as it could be. Most people are much nicer now, he’s really the only one, and the others usually-“

“Why’d you let him call you those things.”

Seung-Gil looked up in confusion.

“I mean, there’s not much I can do, is there.” 

Phichit looked out the window, watching the snow fall.

“It’s not right. People don’t call me those things.”

“You aren’t those things Phichit.”

“You aren’t either. Your blood isn’t dirty, and well- You aren’t are you?” 

Seung-Gil was quiet for a moment, before going back to his book.

“I don’t know.” 

~~~~~

“Promise me you’ll write to me.” 

“I promise Phichit- You’re crushing me-“

Phichit hesitantly let go, stepping back from his friend, still gripping his hand tightly.

“Where’s your parents? Didn’t they come to get you?” 

“There’s something outside for me.” 

“We’ll walk with you then!” 

Phichit grinned at Seung-Gil and up at his own mother and father.

“You don’t have to-“ 

“I want to!” 

And so they walked to the front of the station, Phichit’s parents trailing behind them. 

Outside, a stern looking man in nice clothes stood beside an even nicer car, opening the door once he saw Seung-Gil.

“Well... I’ll see you next year...”

Phichit threw his arms around his friend then, hugging him tightly.

“See you next year...”


	2. {2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to get one chapter out ever one to two days so you won’t have to wait very long, but be patient loves! Rushed work is never as good and work that came in it’s own time

Seung-Gil felt the familiar flutter in his chest as he stared at the train, occasionally glancing around for Phichit. 

"Seung-Gil!" 

He stumbled forward as Phichit jumped onto his back, knocking his knees into his trunk, his owl twittering in annoyance at the disturbance.

"Wow, she's gotten so big!" 

"I still can't believe you got me an owl for my birthday you lunatic. My mother practically fainted." 

"Your letters were taking forever, I wanted to speed things up! Come on drop off your luggage and lets go find a seat!" 

Seung-Gil allowed Phichit to pull him around, smiling faintly at the back of his friends head.

He'd missed him.

"There's no empty compartments- Lets Just go in here-" 

Phichit pulled him into a compartment with just two other people.

"Hello Mickey, Sara." 

The twins looked up, Sara smiling and Mickey narrowing his eyes.

"Seung-Gil! How are you?" 

Sara stood, kissing both his cheeks.

"I'm fine, thank you."

He quickly sat across from Mickey, trying to avoid the boys threatening gaze. 

"Introduce your friend then!"

"Oh- This is Phichit Chulanont..."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you both!" 

Phichit smiled brightly, waving at the twins across from them. 

"I should've guessed! Seung-Gil talks about you all the time!"

Seung-Gil felt his cheeks flare red, darkening when Phichit threw his arms around his neck, making dramatic kissy noises.

"Awe, how cute! You really do love me!" 

"Alright, alright! Get off me!" 

A quiet laugh escaped before he could even think to stop it, spurring Phichit on even further.

"You're so sweet thīräk~" 

He was bright red at this point.

"I changed my mind. I hate you." 

Phichit whined dramatically, becoming a dead weight rather than letting go of Seung-Gil, flopping halfway across his lap.

"Meanie." 

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at the head of black hair.

"You two are absolutely precious!"

He froze, quickly reminded of the two other students in the room. 

Sara was staring at them like they were puppies surrounded by rainbows, and Seung-Gil was pretty sure Mickey still hadn't blinked. 

This would be a long ride.

~~~~~

"What's your schedule?" 

Seung-Gil quickly scanned the sheet of parchment Phichit handed him, letting out a breath of relief. 

"We have herbology, potions, defense against the dark arts, and transfiguration together."

"That's way more than last year! Now I never have to let you go!" 

Seung-Gil tried to dodge the oncoming hug to no avail, whining as Phichit clung onto him. 

"You insufferable."

"You love me." 

"Whatever you say."

Phichit huffed slightly, snatching his schedule for Seung-Gil.

"Fine! I'll sit with someone else during lessons then." 

"Whatever you say Phichit."

~~~~~

Seung-Gil hadn't actually expected Phichit to hold good to his threat. 

But he had. 

For the past two days, Phichit had sat with various other Hufflepuffs.

And Seung-Gil had sat alone. 

Phichit had even stopped going to the library with Seung-Gil, turning his head away dramatically whenever he saw him.

And it had taken a toll of Seung-Gil embarrassingly fast.

It had taken three lessons for him to just slump over, head on his desk as he wept his notes, occasionally glancing at the empty seat beside him.

"Seung-Gil? Are you alright?" 

He glanced up from his rather pathetic looking notes to see Slytherin's prefect standing over him.

"Fine." 

"You don't look fine." 

Seung-Gil didn't necessarily dislike Viktor.  
Viktor was actually very nice and helpful. But Viktor also happened to be relentlessly pushy when it came to being helpful.

"I'm really fine."

"Where's your friend?" 

There it was. 

"I'm not entirely sure we are friends now. He said he wasn't sitting with me anymore." 

"I'll ask Yuuri why if you'd like."

"You just want an excuse to talk to Katsuki."

Viktor grinned sheepishly, pushing his hair back out of his face.

"Nonsense! This is for the sake of my housemate, nothing more! Sacrifices must be made!" 

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes, turning back to his notes, only glancing up when Viktor walked away, making a beeline for Hufflepuffs prefect, Yuuri Katsuki.

He really was hopeless.

Not that Seung-Gil could say anything about that.

~~~~~

Seung-Gil has just taken his slumped position at his desk when he felt a familiar pair of arm around his shoulders.

“I didn’t realize you actually thought I was mad at you...” 

“I didn’t realize you weren’t actually mad at me.” 

“I’m sorry... Forgive me?” 

Seung-Gil smiled slightly into his arms, butterflies erupting in his stomach.

“Okay...” 

Phichit flopped down beside him immediately.

“It was really hard to act mad at you for two days. You looked so sad!”

“I hope you felt awful.” 

Seung-Gil sat up, pushing his hair back out of his face.

“It’s grown out a lot. Your hair.”

“I just haven’t thought to get it cut...”

“It looks nice long.”

Butterflies.

~~~~~

“You know you don’t have to spend your holiday here just because of me.” 

“Who says its for you?” 

Phichit grinned at him across the table, and Seung-Gil quirked an eyebrow. 

“Okay, maybe it’s a little bit for you. I just don’t want you to be here all by yourself! Next year maybe you can come with me, my parents would love to have you.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t be dummy! I’m inviting you.”

“I’ll think about it.” 

Phichit opened his mouth before closing it, his eyes scanning Seung-Gil’s face.

“What?”

“You never told me why your parents don’t want you home.”

Oh.

“They just don’t.”

“That’s not an answer.”

He shrugged, stabbing lightly at his food.

“It the best one I’ve got.”

“So you don’t know either?”

“No, I do.”

“You just won’t tell me?” 

Seung-Gil nodded, risking a glance across the table at his friend.

Phichit looked hurt, leaning back in his chair.

“Why not? I’m your best friend.” 

Seung-Gil smiled weakly at his friend across the table.

“That’s why I won’t tell you.

~~~~~

He didn’t want to go home. 

He didn’t want to say goodbye.

He didn’t want to walk outside to that stupid car. 

He wanted to stay with Phichit.

“Promise me you’ll write...”

“I promise...” 

He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as he gave his friend one last hug.

“I’ll see you next year..?”

“I’m counting on it.” 

“Sir. We should be going.” 

Seung-Gil sighed, waving faintly at Phichit as he climbed into the car.

Write every day... Please.


	3. {3}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has some mentioned/hinted at Mickey x Seung-Gil, mainly because while it’s overpowered by my love for Seungchuchu and Emimike, its still a favorite (very) rare pair

The summer had been fantastic.

Or at least the last two weeks. 

Because after writing back and forth about it, Phichit had managed to convince Seung-Gil to come stay with him in Thailand.

And it had been just as much fun as he'd pictured.

Even the lazy days where they barely left Phichit's room were amazing.

Because every day was an extra one with his best friend.

And he was determined to make every day count.

Seung-Gil seemed to enjoy the trip just as much as Phichit.

He had picked up a decent amount of Thai, learned a bit about the culture, and more important spent time with Phichit.

But the thing Phichit had enjoyed the most, kind of creepily he'd admit, was simply watching his friend sleep. 

It was something he'd never seen before, given their separate houses at school, and something he did t think he'd ever get sick of.

Seung-Gil looked more like a kid when he slept, and less like the stressed old man Phichit liked to compare him to.

He was almost pretty in a way.

But he'd never let Seung-Gil know he thought that.

~~~~~

"Are you going out for Quidditch this year?" 

Seung-Gil shook his head, adjusting his grip on his book bag.

"Maybe next year. I want to practice more."

"You'd make it now if you tried out."

Seung-Gil shrugged, looking around at the passing students.

"What about you? Are you trying out?"

"I'll stick with being a cheerleader in the stands I think." 

Seung-Gil smiled slightly.

"Will you cheer for me?" 

"Obviously."

"What if we're playing Hufflepuff?"

"There's no houses in friendship."

"You'd put me before your housemates?"

"Without a doubt."

~~~~~

Phichit was beginning to notice that something was different. 

That something being Seung-Gil.

People - Or more specifically girls - we're starting to look at him more. 

And while Phichit knew his friend was nice to look at, he didn't understand the sudden change.

He didn't look any different to Phichit, maybe a tiny bit taller, but Seung-Gil all the same.

He couldn't even picture him any different.

This was his friend. 

And he'd never be anything but.

Perhaps that's why it was so hard for Phichit to understand why people were beginning to look at him the way they did.

Especially Sara Crispino

~~~~~

"I think Sara has a crush on you." 

Seung-Gil blanched, shuddering slightly as he carefully observed the chess board.

"What? Sara's pretty!"

"I guess. But she's a year ahead of us and I personally don't want her brother to kill me."

Phichit huffed as Seung-Gil's Queen once again swept his off the board.

"I doubt he'd kill you. And who cares if she's older? Most guys would be really excited." 

"I just don't see her like that. She's just a friend."

"Half of Hogwarts would kill to be in your shoes." 

"Would you?" 

Seung-Gil glanced up at his friend as he reset the board, and Phichit felt almost nervous under his friends stare.

Direct eye contact was a rare occurrence when it came to Seung-Gil, and it never failed to make him squirm.

"I don't know. I mean- She's pretty isn't she? I just don't know her very well."

"Neither do I."

"I see you talking to her between classes-"

"It's more her talking at me while I try to walk away."

"Why don't you like her?"

"I don't not like her. I just- I just don't see her that way."

"Are there any girls you like then?"

"I'm not really interested in girls right now."

~~~~~

The holiday was ridiculously boring.

Seung-Gil has refused his offer to come with him for the holidays, claiming he'd feel bad taking up the time Phichit was supposed to have with his parents.

Phichit doubted that was really the case, but he left his friend off the hook anyways.

He returned three days before classes started again, planning to surprise Seung-Gil with his early return. 

But he was the one that was surprised.

He peeked into the Great Hall, expecting to see his friend sitting alone with a book.

He did not expect to see him sitting oddly close to Mickey Crispino, a book open between them as they talked, occasionally looking at each other with slightly grins.

And Phichit felt something in the pit of his stomach.

Something hot and ugly.

And after a moment of watching (glaring, hoping Mickey might explode), he realized what that feeling was.

He was jealous.

He was jealous of Mickey. 

Why were they sitting so close together anyways? 

And where was Sara?

And why did Mickey keep looking at him that way?

And why did Phichit care so much?

He let out a breath to steady himself, putting on his best smile as he walked up, tapping his friend on the shoulder.

Seung-Gil looked up, immediately smiling.

"Phichit! You weren't supposed to be back till tomorrow!" 

Seung-Gil stood to hug him, wrapping his arms around him, and Phichit relished in the feeling, watching Mickey through his eyelashes.

"Lets finish up another time, okay Seung-Gil?" 

"Oh- Alright- I'm free anytime after classes, you know where to find me."

Mickey smiled and nodded, giving Phichit a polite wave before standing and walking off.

"What were you two working on?"

"He's just helping me get a head start on some classes for next year." 

Seung-Gil started packing the books and parchment away, and Phichit furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"You two seem awfully close."

Seung-Gil paused, glancing at Phichit before continuing to pack up.

"I guess. I had to talk to someone while you were gone."

"Where's Sara? I figured you'd ask her before Mickey."

"She's been off with friends most the time. And Mickey Just gets me a little better."

He slung his bag over his shoulder, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Like I do?"

Seung-Gil smiled and shook his head lightly.

"No one gets me like you do."

~~~~~

"Bye Mickey, thanks for lending me-"

Phichit huffed, tugging his friend away from the confused looking Italian.

"Hey- What are you doing?"

"You can make love eyes at him next year, say goodbye to me."

Seung-Gil turned so red he was practically a Gryffindor tie.

"I'm not making love eyes at him- And you could've waited five seconds for your goodbye-"

Phichit huffed, throwing his arms around Seung-Gil's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I barely have you to myself anymore... I just wanted a second to say goodbye..."

"You have me to yourself plenty..."

Seung-Gil hugged back, sighing slightly.

"I'll see you next year... You'll write, won't you...?"

"Of course..."


	4. {4}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this took, and will admit it's a little short. I've been sick for a week now and was admitted to the ER with a 104 fever a few days ago. I'm feeling much better now and will try to get back into the swing of things!

Fourth Year

"He barely wrote at all over the summer. What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore?" 

"Oh hush, I'm sure he was just busy. That boy is just as infatuated with you as you are with him."

Phichit blushed darkly at his mothers words.

"I'm not infatuated with him. He's just my friend."

"I never said he wasn't."

"Rude."

~~~~~

Phichit anxiously scanned the crowd, standing on his toes as he looked for that familiar head of unruly hair - And breathing a sigh of relief when he finally spotted it. 

"Seung-Gil!"

His friend turned towards him, a shy smile making its way onto his lips as he raised his hand, Phichit latest birthday present to him, a watch with both their initials stamped on the back, glimmering slightly.

And as happy as he was to see his friend, Phichit felt like he was going to die any second. 

Because Seung-Gil was different.

He looked different. 

He was taller, probably by at least a good three inches, making him probably two inches taller than Phichit despite being three months younger.

His face was different, more angular and sharp, definition appearing through his jawline.

His hair was longer, curling under his ears, the ends of his bangs nearly brushing his eyelashes.

His long, pretty eyelashes.

This was not the boy Phichit had said goodbye to.

Absolutely no way.

After a moment of being shocked, he once again started moving towards his friend, hugging him tightly. 

"You looked like you saw a ghost..."

"I barely recognized you! You look so different!"

"I'm just taller." 

"By like three inches! I've got some catching up to do now!" 

Seung-Gil shook his head lightly, laughing slightly. 

"By the way-" 

Phichit punched the now taller boy in the arm, glaring up at him with crossed arms.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making me worry all summer! You only wrote like three times!" 

"I didn't have time- My parents were on me all summer."

Seung-Gil rubbed the spot on his arm, pouting lightly as he looked at the mark.

That pouting needed to stop immediately, before Phichit kissed him.

'Wait. What.'

~~~~~

If Phichit thought people were looking at Seung-Gil last year, this this was practically reaching bird watching level of staring.

People were pausing their conversations, taking second glances, whispering to their friends

And now Phichit understood why.

He'd always realized his friend was a decent looking person.

He'd just never noticed how decent looking.

And this is when Phichit came to a conclusion.

He probably wasn't the only one who secretly wanted to kiss his friend.

"Have you seen Mickey? I want to give him back his book." 

Right. Mickey, for example.

"No, I haven't."

"I'll give it back at the school I guess." 

Seung-Gil ducked into an empty compartment.

"What was he helping you with again?"

"Ancient Runes. I didn't have enough space for it last year, so I wanted to be caught up since I'm starting late."

"You would've been fine anyways..."

Seung-Gil shrugged, fiddling with his watch.

"You've been quiet today... You said your parents were on you this summer... I know you've said you didn't want to talk about it-"

"They don't like me being a wizard. They're both very religious. So when my magic started to show-"

"Is that it?"

Seung-Gil looked away, swallowing heavily. 

He'd take that as a no.

~~~~~

Phichit didn't really care for Quidditch. It was a bit aggressive for his taste, not to mention his insane fear of heights.

But at this exact moment, he'd never had a greater appreciation for any sport. 

Because his best friend might look better in a Quidditch robe than literally anything else.

Seung-Gil has made the Quidditch team, just like Phichit knew he would.

And Phichit was infinitely grateful for him correctness. Because every time Seung-Gil flew past, the view was worth the boredom. 

So, incredibly worth it.

It wasn't like he had no shame however.

Every time he caught himself staring a little to hard at his friend, he was hit with a wave of guilt. 

Seung-Gil didn't know that he thought these things, and he certainly didn't know how far Phichit's thoughts had escalated. 

Even now, as he admired the way the tight gear fit on his friends body, he was tucking away those images for later.

Seung-Gil would be mortified if he knew.

So he wouldn't.

~~~~~

Phichit knew his friend was worried. 

He looked it so very obviously.

“Where are they?” 

“I don’t know... They’re probably just late...” 

Then Phichit heard a high pitched ring, and Seung-Gil pulled something Phichit had never seen before, like a small square, out of his pocket, and started talking to it in his native tongue.

“What’s going on?”

“They forgot. I’m stuck here till they come get me.” 

That struck Phichit across the face. 

“Screw that. Come with us, just tell them to fly you home from Thailand.”

Seung-Gil looked to Phichit’s parents, letting out a breathless thank you at their nod before speaking back into the box, putting it away.

“What was that?”

“Oh- It’s a muggle thing. A phone...”

“A phone.”

Seung-Gil nodded, taking the ‘phone’ out of his pocket, handing it to Phichit.

“What’s it do?”

“Lots of things. I’ll show you on the car ride, yeah?”

“Yeah.”


	5. {5}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaack! It’s been hecking crazy lately y’all, but I’m gonna try to get back into the swing of things! Some Mickey x Seung-Gil in this chapter!

Seung-Gil wasn't sure he'd even been more grateful for Phichit and his family. 

What was originally supposed to be a few days in Thailand until his parents could fly him home, turned into an entire summer in Thailand while his parents made excuses.

And they welcomed him with open arms.

Every time he tried to apologize, he was met with nothing more than understanding.

When he tried to convince them to just let him book the flight himself and go, they told him absolutely not, he'd stay in Thailand with his family.

Family. His Family.

Phichit's family.

And then there was Phichit.

What a blessing he was.

His closest friend.

Except now something seemed different. 

He found his eyes drawn to him more and more, lingering longer and longer.

This had to stop.

Sooner or later he'd notice, and then everything wouldn't disappear.

Phichit would disappear.

He'd hid it so diligently, but now he was beginning to get sloppy with his work.

His hugs lingered.

His eyes strayed.

His mind wandered.

And every night he watched as Phichit slept, oblivious to his thoughts.

And he decided.

He was a terrible person.

He had to be a terrible person, didn't he?

He'd hidden this secret for years, from everyone.

No one knew. 

But if he kept falling the way he was, Phichit would know.

Then he'd be alone again.

~~~~~

"If you don't hurry up we're gonna be stuck in a compartment with all the first years." 

Seung-Gil shook his head lightly, picking up his pace slightly, moving into a compartment behind his friend.

"See? I told you it'd be fine." 

Phichit stuck his tongue out at Seug-Gil, flopping down on his seat.

"You've been quiet the past few days. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I've just... I've been thinking." 

"Thinking about what?" 

"It's private." 

"Oh come on, we tell each other everything. You know you can tell me anything."

He felt his heart jump.

This is it. 

He could tell him right now.

Two words and this burden would be lifted.

"Hey, there you are, I've got that book you lent me."

He looked towards the compartment door, relaxing slightly when he saw Mickey leaning against the frame.

"You didn't have to bring it to me now." 

He stood, giving Mickey a quick hug and taking the book, glancing back at Phichit.

He paused slightly. 

Because Phichit looked upset. 

Eyes narrowed, lips pursed, and cheeks puffed out slightly. 

Definitely upset.

~~~~~

At first Seung-Gil thought Phichit's disgruntled face was just a fluke.

But then he noticed it more and more. Specifically whenever Mickey was around.

"Do you not like Mickey?" 

Phichit faltered slightly, looking up from his notes. 

"I don't have a particular problem with him. Why?"

"You always look grumpy when he's around."

"I do not- He's just kind of been all over you lately. It's weird." 

He felt a blush flare up on his cheeks.

"He hasn't been all over me." 

"Um, yes he has. Anytime he's around you he has an arm around you. Are you guys dating or something?" 

He felt his blood run cold.

Suddenly he couldn't speak.

There was something harsh in Phichit's voice, and suddenly he was back at first year.

"You aren't either, are you?"

Phichit looked up at him again, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Seung?"

"I have to go." 

He gathered his things shakily, walking out of the library.

~~~~~

What was wrong with him? 

That was a stupid question.

He knew what was wrong with him.

"Seung-Gil?" 

He flinched slightly at Mickey's voice, looking behind him at the older boy.

He realized then he was on the Quidditch pitch.

He hadn't even noticed.

"Are you alright?" 

It all came crashing down. 

The tears.

The pain.

The suffering.

The truth.

And Mickey just held him, and let him cry.

He eventually calmed himself enough to look up at Mickey.

And he felt something in the pit of his stomach. 

"Can I try something?" 

He snapped out of his daze, blinking slightly as he nodded.

And then Mickey was kissing him. 

And he didn't mind.

~~~~~

The next few days felt like a dream. 

He floated through them, barely aware of his surroundings as he replayed the incident over and over.

Mickey kissed him.

On the lips. 

And he liked it.

He liked it a lot.

"Hello? Earth to Seung-Gil?" Phichit snapped in front of his face, jolting him from his daydream.

"Huh?" 

Phichit gave him an unimpressed look.

"You said you'd help me with my astronomy homework, but so far you're staring doe eyed at a wall."

"Sorry- I've just been distracted-"

"Anything to do with Mickey?"

He felt cold.

He didn't miss the accusatory tone in Phichit's voice. 

"I-"

"Hey..." 

Two arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind.

"Meet me on the pitch after dinner." 

He nodded quickly, watching Mickey walk off, his face burning red.

"What, another makeout session?" 

He froze.

He couldn't breathe. 

Every fiber in him turned to ice. 

Phichit saw. 

"I- I- I-"

Black.

~~~~~

"...sure he's going to be alright?"

"Calm yourself Mr. Chulanont. He only fainted, it's nothing to stress over."

"But he's never fainted before-"

He opened his eyes.

Phichit stood beside his bed, occasionally brushing his fingers over his arm.

He was here.

And he sounded worried. 

"Mr Chulanont. I assure you- Ah good, you're awake." 

Phichit's eyes snapped to him.

"Seung? Oh Gods-" 

Phichit flung his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I was so scared!" 

Phichit was here.

And he wasn't upset.

"Sorry..." 

"I'm the one that should be apologizing! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, I just-" 

"You're not mad at me...?"

"Why would I be mad at you? I'm the one who kept poking at it, you should be mad at me!" 

Phichit pulled back, wiping at the tears gathering in his eyes.

And Seung-Gil let out a breath.

"I'm just happy you're still here..."

~~~~~

"Hurry up or we'll get stuck with the first years-"

"Phichit?"

"What?"

"I'm gay."

"Okay, But that doesn't give you an excuse to be slow and make me sit with the first years. And Seung?"

"What?"

"I'm proud of you."


	6. {6}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it.
> 
> This would be the year. 
> 
> He was going to tell Seung-Gil he liked him. 
> 
> No more hiding his feelings behind jealousy. 
> 
> This was the year.
> 
> Mickey was gone, and this was his shot.
> 
> This would be it.

This was it.

This would be the year. 

He was going to tell Seung-Gil he liked him. 

No more hiding his feelings behind jealousy. 

This was the year.

Mickey was gone, and this was his shot.

This would be it.

~~~~~

This wasn’t it. 

Because somehow his friend was even hotter. 

Annoyingly hotter. He had gotten taller once again, meaning Phichit hadn’t caught up in height like he’d thought he would.

This was starting to get infuriating. 

“Earth to Phichit!”

He blinked out of his daze, smiling up(Yes, up) at his best friend.

“Why’d you have to go and get taller all over again?”

“I’m supposed to be done growing now, so here’s your chance to catch up.”

“Doubt it. This is probably as tall as I’ll get.” 

Seung-Gil smiled slightly, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

Phichit swallowed hard.

“Have you heard from Mickey?”

“Not in a while, no. He’s playing Quidditch for Italy now.”

“I know.” 

“You don’t like him, do you?” 

Phichit looked across the seat at Seung-Gil.

“I told you, I don’t have a problem with him.”

“It sure sounds like you do...” 

“I just- I was jealous I guess.”

“Of Mickey? Why?” 

“I mean- He always had your attention. I just missed you...”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to think I was annoying...”

“I could never.”

~~~~~

He was lying. 

To himself and to Seung-Gil.

Because if he was being honest-

He didn’t like Mickey. 

He didn’t like how he wrote almost daily to Seung-Gil. 

Or how Seung-Gil looked when he got letter from him. 

It was the same kind of look he used when he got a new book. 

Or scored in Quidditch.

Or looked at Phichit.

Excited. 

Almost loving.

And he hated it.

That wasn’t to say he hated Seung-Gil being happy.

He hated that he wasn’t responsible for it.

That was, until Seung-Gil hit the opposite end of the spectrum.

The letters stopped coming.

Slowly, but surely.

And Seung-Gil got moodier and moodier, dragging his feet and pouting.

Then they stopped completely.

“Maybe I should write-“

“No. You don’t need to write him any more letters. If he’s not responding, then he doesn’t deserve you.”

Seung-Gil looked up at Phichit, and though he was trying to hide his feelings, Phichit saw right through it.

“You think so?”

“Babe, I know so.”

Shit.

Babe. 

He just called him babe.

“Did you-“

“I’ve gotta go-“ 

Well fuck.

~~~~~

This was getting harder and harder.

No pun intended.

Because if Phichit thought Seung-Gil looked good in fourth year, he now looked delicious. Absolutely flawless. Stupidly gorgeous.

And annoyingly, everyone else thought so too.

Between the announcer calling the score, Phichit could clearly hear all the swoons and sighs of half of Hogwarts female population. And some of the male.

“Another point, scored by Slytherin’s Seung-Gil Lee! He’s unstoppable tonight! 

Phichit smiled faintly, clapping softly and watching his friend fly.

Friend. That’s all he was. And all he could be.

It was better that way. Easier.

All Phichit needed was a distraction.

Seung-Gil flew past, and he swallowed hard.

A very good distraction.

~~~~~

Phichit was growing increasingly frustrated with Hogwarts lack of good distractions.

Because every potential distraction became a comparison.

His hair isn’t as soft as Seung-Gils.

Her eyes aren’t as pretty as Seung-Gils.

His skin isn’t as smooth as Seung-Gils.

None of them are like Seung-Gil.

He had to get over this. And fast.

Seung-Gil didn’t see him the same way.

He was probably still pining after Mickey.

Mickey. Even the thought of him left Phichit feeling bitter.

What did Mickey have that he didn’t?

Sure, he was taller. 

And probably smarter.

And he played Quidditch.

And he understood Seung-Gil.

And most importantly, he hadn’t been afraid to tell Seung-Gil how he felt.

If Mickey could do it, then why couldn’t he?

It was just three words.

I like you.

Three impossible words.

Because every time he saw Seung-Gil, he felt them get stuck in his throat.

And there was no getting them out.

~~~~~

“Why are you avoiding me?” 

Phichit looked up to his friend standing beside him, eyebrows furrowed.

“I haven’t been.”

“Yes you have. You practically run in the opposite direction whenever I see you.”

“I’m just figuring some stuff out.”

“Did I do something?”

“No Seung, you didn’t do anything-“

“Then why are you acting like I did? Is this about Mickey again?”

Mickey.

Phichit couldn’t even hide his grimace.

“So it is.”

“No! This has nothing to do with him. Just- I’m figuring stuff out.” 

“That’s not an answer Phichit-“

“I don’t have to give you an answer! Just back off, okay? God you’re so-“

“What. So what. Go on, say it.”

“-annoying.”

Seung-Gil nodded, and turned away. And just like that he was gone.

Phichit groaned, laying his head down on his desk. 

‘I’m such an asshole...’

How hard is it to just tell someone the truth?

And now his fear of three words tuning his friendship wasn’t even valid. 

Because it turn out he was perfectly capable of doing that all on his own.

~~~~~

The rift between them didn’t last long.

They never did. 

And soon, they were back to their old ways.

“So I was thinking you could come to Thailand again over the break, and-“

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.”

Phichit looked up, furrowing his brow.

“What do you mean?”

“I asked my parents if you could come to Korea for the last two weeks of break. They agreed.”

“Really? That’s awesome! I’ve always wanted to see where you grew up.”

“It’s nothing too exciting, I promise...”

“It is for me!”

Seung-Gil smiles shyly, toying with his hair.

“It’s crazy to think we only have one more year...”

“We’ll still be friends, won’t we?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

Phichit shrugged, looking out the window.

“What if you find someone better?”

“That’s impossible.”

“Oh yeah? How’s it impossible?” 

Phichit turned back to Seung-Gil, struck by the soft look in his eyes.”

“Because there is no one better.”


	7. {7}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, almost done! Only one more chapter after this one!

Phichit squirmed nervously for what must have been the hundredth time that hour, earning another annoyed glance and grumble from the man sitting next to him.

He couldn’t help it! 

His seat was small and uncomfortable, it was stuffy, and five hours was entirely too long to be stuck on a flying metal tube. 

He wished Seung-Gil would have let him go by broom or portkey. 

Hell, he might have better luck walking.

He signed, taking out Seung’s letter once again.

His driver would be waiting for him with Phichit’s luggage outside of the gate.

His driver would take him to Seung-Gil’s house.

Seung-Gil would hopefully be done with his lessons and be able to greet him right away.

What kind of lessons could Seung-Gil possibly have during the summer. 

That’s what the entire rest of the year was for.

Only one more hour.

~~~~~

Phichit looked around as he exited the ‘plane’, immediately recognizing the stern looking man who always picked Seung-Gil up from Kings Cross.

“Mr. Chulanont. My pleasure.” 

Phichit nodded with a shaky smile, following the man to the speak black car that was so familiar.

“Sorry, what your name?”

“You may call me Mr. Kim.”

“Thank you for picking me up-“

“Just doing my job sir.”

The car ride was horrifyingly quiet, and what little conversation there was bored Phichit more that the silence.

“What kind of lessons does Seung do during the summer.”

“All manners of lessons.”

“Is it like school stuff?”

“Some of it.”

Phichit flopped back into his seat, watching the bright colors of Seoul speed past.

“He’s been eager to see you.”

Phichit felt his heart flutter.

“Really?”

“Mr. Lee speaks very fondly of you. He cares deeply for you.”

Phichit smiled dreamily out the window, heart singing.

“I’d advise you to tread carefully, however. Mr. Lee’s affection is a precious thing, difficult to come by.”

“I know.”

“Good. Welcome to the Lee residence, Mr. Chulanont.”

Phichit’s mouth dropped open.

This place was freaking huge.

“Mr. Lee should be finishing his piano lesson any moment now.”

“He plays piano?”

“Mr. Lee is well versed in many instruments.”

“He never told me that...”

“He tries to keep you separate from his home life, I’ve observed. I was... surprised he invited you.”

Phichit followed Mr. Kim into the house, the faint sound of piano music trailing down the stairs.

“This place is huge.” 

Mr. Kim nodded, setting Phichit’s bags down.

“I’ll bring them to your room later. Mr. Lee should be-“

At the exact moment the large clock in the entry way chimed, Phichit heard a door upstairs fly open, followed by the quick pattering of feet.

And there he was.

“Phichit...” 

He hardly had a chance to smile before he was wrapped into a hug, Seung-Gil’s face pressed into his neck. 

“Hello to you too!” 

“I missed you...” 

Phichit shuddered slightly when Seung-Gil’s lips brushed his neck, gripping the back of his shirt.

“I missed you too...”

Seung-Gil pulled back slightly, smiling shyly at Phichit.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to just jump on you...”

‘I wish you’d jump on me’

“It’s totally fine, I probably would have grabbed you if you hadn’t moved so fast.”

Phichit laughed softly, smiling up at his best friend.

“I’m so glad you could come, I’ll show you-“

“Seung-Gil.”

Phichit wasn’t prepared for the look that crossed his friends face. 

A dark, almost scared look. 

“Father.”

~~~~~

Seung-Gil’s family was... interesting, to say the least.

He had two siblings, a brother and a sister, and father and a mother.

That wasn’t the odd part.

Their behavior was.

Everything was strict, and perfectly perfect.

It was mildly terrifying. 

And Phichit found himself wondering.

How did a wizard, one with such fantastic power, intelligence, and beauty manage to escape this place, and become the person Phichit knew and cherished? 

But as Phichit watched his friend more closely, through his lessons and interactions with his family, he realized something.

Seung-Gil was more than powerful, smart, and beautiful.

He was resilient, and endlessly stubborn.

And over all, he was strong.

And Phichit was officially in love.

~~~~~

“I can’t believe it’s our last year...”

“I for one, am more excited than I can even express.”

“Do you even know what you want to do when you leave?”

Phichit shrugged, popping a bit of pumpkin pasty into his mouth.

“Oh come on Phichit, you haven’t given it any thought?”

“Not really. I’ll probably go into herbology. What about you? What are you going to do?”

Seung-Gil looked out the window, a slight smile on his face.

“It’s a secret.”

“What? No fair! Tell me!”

“I’ll tell you at the end of the year-“

“That’s literally forever away!”

Seung-Gil smiled at him, and it took everything Phichit had to not kiss him.

“I think you’ll survive.”

“Doubtful.”

Seung-Gil chuckled slightly, shaking his head. 

“Promise you’ll tell me?” 

“Promise.”

~~~~~

Something was off.

Seung-Gil was disappearing for at least an hour every day, sometimes more.

And when he finally did wander into wherever he and Phichit were supposed to be meeting, he was often distracted, smiling off into space until Phichit finally whacked him over the head with a roll of parchment.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Hmm?”

“Oh my God- pay attention!” 

Phichit snapped in front of Seung-Gil’s nose, puffing his cheeks out.

“What- What? What is it?”

“You’re acting weird.”

“I’m just happy is all...”

That dopey distracted smile was back.

“About what, exactly.”

“I can’t tell you.”

Phichit groaned, sinking down in his seat.

“That again?”

Seung-Gil nodded, puffing his bangs out of his face when they flopped against his forehead.

“I wish you’d just tell me...”

Phichit reaches across the table, linking his fingers through Seung-Gil’s.

This had become a common thing.

Since he’d spent those few weeks in Korea, they’d gotten closer than ever before, even on a physical level.

Holding hands, hugging, snuggling.

Doors that had seemed firmly off limits were now wide open.

And he was so happy about it.

“I told you, I can’t... not yet anyways.”

“Why not?”

“I was told not to.”

“By who?”

“I can’t tell you that either.”

“Seung-Gil-“

“I promise. As soon as that last feast is over, I’ll tell you.”

~~~~~

Phichit wasn’t entirely sure what he was expecting.

But it certainly wasn’t this.

And as he stared at his best friend, he felt his heart thunder in his chest, and his eyes swell with tears.

“So? What do you think?” 

Seung-Gil shifted nervously from one foot to the other, biting his bottom lip as he watched Phichit through his eyelashes.

Phichit threw his arms around him then, pulling himself right against his best friend of seven years.

“I’m so proud of you... Professor...”


	8. Longer

The halls were unusually quiet without the bustle of students.

There was something calming about it. 

Seung-Gil let out a breath, humming as he made his way back to his classroom.

It was odd to think he’d graduated just three years ago.

He was hardly 20, and here he was, a Professor at the greatest wizard of school in the world.

Phichit said he thought he might’ve been the youngest professor ever.

Phichit.

The thought of him made Seung-Gil smile wistfully. 

He hadn’t seen his friend since he’d surprised him in America for his birthday.

Phichit has been so surprised, he nearly-

His train of thought was abruptly interrupted when he noticed something.

Something wrong.

His classroom door was cracked open. 

He was positive he’d shut it. Not only shut it, locked it as well.

He pulled out his wand, carefully pushing open the door.

He didn’t even manage a step.

“What’s up Professor?”

“Phichit...”

~~~~~

He found himself with an arm full of Phichit, a slightly dazed expression on his face.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you?”

Phichit pulled back, batting his eyelashes innocently up at Seung-Gil.

“You heard Professor Sprout retired?”

“Yes...?”

“Well, you’re looking at the new herbology Professor.”

“You’re joking- Really- Phichit thats great!”

He pulled Phichit back against him, pressing his cheek again Phichit’s dark head of hair.

“We’re back at Hogwarts together... Isn’t that crazy?”

Phichit laughed slightly, taking a small step back from Seung-Gil.

“I’ve missed you...”

He felt almost tearful.

Phichit smiled, tossing his arms around Seung-Gil’s neck.

“I missed you too you big baby.”

~~~~~

Rumors spread quickly.

Not that he hadn’t expected them to.

“Did you see Professor Lee and Professor Chulanont?”

“I swear they’re in love.”

“It’s so sweet!”

“You know they have pictures of each other in their rooms.”

“I hear they’ve been friends forever.”

Friends Forever.

It really felt like it.

Almost ten years at this point.

“Seung-Gil. Hello? Earth to Seung-Gil, you’re zoning out on me again. What’s so important, hm?”

“I’m just thinking.”

“About what, exactly?”

“You.”

He grinned slightly as he watched Phichit cheeks turn red, snickering as Phichit swatted at him with a stack of essays.

“Sap.”

Seung-Gil chuckled, shaking his head.

“Have you heard the students talking?”

“About what?”

“Us, mostly.”

“What about us?”

“Mostly that we’re dating.”

He felt his cheeks get hot, the feeling only intensifying when a cat like grin spread across Phichit’s face.

“Whatever you’re thinking, no.”

“Aw come on, let’s mess with them a bit!”

“Absolutely not.”

“You’re such a drag.”

Phichit whined, flopping across Seung-Gil’s lap. 

“Also they’re definitely watching from behind that bookcase.”

“You-!”

~~~~~

Seung-Gil had forgotten how utterly relentless children were.

“Sir, are you dating Professor Chulanont?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“None of your business. Now, back to-“

“You two seem to like each other a lot.”

“We’re good friends, that’s not a secret.”

“Just friends?”

He’d also forgotten how utterly perceptive they are.

But all their questions got him thinking again.

Back to all the old feeling he’d been holding onto for years.

He’d always liked Phichit.

There was something about Phichit that just drew him in close, something that enchanted him.

Something that made his head spin and his heart sing.

He’d been in love with Phichit Chulanont for almost ten years, and he’d never acted on it.

What reason was there to change now?

“Sir, are you alright? You zoned out.”

“Yes, I’m fine- Back to what I was saying.”

~~~~~

He found the first reason to change that night, as he and Phichit were laying in his room, talking in hushed voices, just like they had when they were younger.

Foreheads presses together, finger intertwined.

This closeness.

He adored this closeness.

And changing could bring them even closer.

~~~~~

The second reason came a few weeks later, as the day at the Three Broomsticks, talking through old memories.

“I wish I would’ve been brave enough to come out as young as you did. I’ve always admired that about you. How brave you are.”

Seung-Gil’s face was red, and he knew it wasn’t just from the alcohol.

“It’s not like you didn’t know.”

“Stil, it took bravery to say it.”

“They say actions speak louder than words, and after the thing with Mickey-“

Seung-Gil didn’t miss Phichit’s face turn sour.

“Lets not talk about him.”

Seung-Gil blinked slightly, nodding.

“Then what would you rather talk about.”

“How about how unfairly hot you got in like 5th year?”

Phichit cackled as Seung-Gil sputtered, shoving his head.

They had so many memories together.

Changing would mean even more.

~~~~~

He found his next reason on accident. 

Not necessarily on accident, but certainly by surprise.

It was late, and he and Phichit were walking on the grounds in a comfortable silence.

Phichit.

Phichit was a good enough reason to change.

Seung-Gil watched him as they walked, his dark eyes glinting with the light of the moon and stars.

And suddenly, he stopped.

“Phichit?”

Phichit paused, looking over his shoulder at Seung-Gil.

“What?” 

His heart was thundering in his chest.

His tongue felt like it had been tied in knots.

His stomach was turning.

Oh my God, he couldn’t do this.

“Are you okay? You look pale-“

He couldn’t do this.

He physically could not do this.

He-

“I love you.”

He did it.

Phichit cocked his head, laughing slightly.

“I love you too?”

Never mind.

He didn’t do it.

“No, I mean-“

He let out a breath, running a hand through his hair.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“No I’m not okay- I just- I love you, okay? Not just as a friend, I love you, I love you like- like-“

In the moment, it had seemed perfectly logical.

He now attributed it to a sudden short circuit of his sense of reason.

He kissed him.

He kissed Phichit Chulanont.

He kissed his best friend of almost ten years-

And Phichit kissed back.

And suddenly it was more than just a kiss. 

It was clutching each other’s robes, pulling themselves closer and closer, until there was no more space.

It was panting against each other’s lips.

It was Phichit’s fingers winding into his hair.

It was everything he’d pictured.

He pulled back finally, opening his eyes to find Phichit’s dark ones staring back at him, pupils blown, lips swollen, and cheeks red.

“Like that...” He whispered. “I love you like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! It’s over! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you have any ideas for future one shots or stories, don’t be afraid to leave them in the comments of any of my works! Much love! <3


End file.
